pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Any/A Desolation Runner
Going to edit more. Demonic Sin Ex 01:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) okay failing at formatting. please help if you can lol. Demonic Sin Ex 02:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) wheres all the discussions/feedback lol? Demonic Sin Ex 02:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know about the rest of our users, but it's ~11pm here. Also, there's not a whole lot of active users. --Toraen 02:59, 2 October 2010 (UTC) so can this be moved straight into the voting process then lol? Demonic Sin Ex 03:00, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :No reason why you couldn't. --Toraen 03:02, 2 October 2010 (UTC) ::TBH, most running build pages have the whole run written out, sometimes mapped out too. 03:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : Although, you really should have the whole explanation of safe spots/etc. on this page. And possibly a map/screens with the spots. --Toraen 03:05, 2 October 2010 (UTC) :: Me and some people will be working on those stuff soon, both here and on the wikia pages. Demonic Sin Ex 03:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) btw how many votes it has to be before it gets sorted into a category? Demonic Sin Ex 03:09, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Five. 03:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ive used this on my war and it works very well. Great build demonic ~Loco This build is awesome it makes running desolation pretty easy. :::you need to put a usage, you can't just link to guides on guildwiki. you or someone else will have to put it in trial until the article is finished.--Relyk not@Wikia 04:24, October 2, 2010 (UTC) God it still won't let me rate it :( ::::Yeah I know. I'm planning to edit usage here and on wikia. Demonic Sin Ex 04:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: A/R Shadow Runner My personnel opinion but this looks the same, removed Natrul Stride, put in Dark escape and made it A/any xO--Demonxain 07:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) xP sorry there didnt see any/A :S--Demonxain 07:06, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :The big deal with this getting its own page is that it has pretty specific instructions for running through the area. And making it a guide would mean no one would look at it :( --Toraen 11:34, 2 October 2010 (UTC) Being Worked on Extensively Making lots of edits...edited the usage...will be adding pictures and descriptive stuff shortly. --Next Top Runner 23:13, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah me and Next Top Runner will be working on this as often as we can. Almost ready to be sorted into a category. Demonic Sin Ex 00:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Votes! 2 more votes! comeon guys! Demonic Sin Ex 06:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Remains-->Bone Palace Is there a way to get in to the Bone Palace if the runner has the quest active? I was thinking you might be able to use the hero portal glitch and get your heroes to kill the claws/margos, but i never got around to trying it. Life Guardian 06:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :yes it is possible only if someone has the quest. Demonic Sin Ex 06:48, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::And it's done with the portal glitch? Was also wondering if there was a way to skip any of the storyline by getting to towns earlier than you should. Went through nf after getting a friend to run kodash on my mesmer but never really checked to see if i could. Life Guardian 06:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes you will need the portal glitch so that you can kill stuff lol. Also, why did you remove two ratings lol. Isn't this the most efficent build for any class to run deso? Demonic Sin Ex 06:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::The votes were removed because there wasn't actually any reasoning. Feel free to vote again and actually provide reasoning. For example, is perfectly acceptable reasoning. And answer my question about skipping the storyline :< Life Guardian 06:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll respect your removal of my vote, even though I do not see how what I said is less of a reason than "It works, so it works." --Vv W 03:21, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol k. You cant skip the storyline in nf, you have to do the missions in order no matter what outposts you have. however, it is possible to get kodash early (as you mentioned), and although i never tried running other people, it might be possible to get to Mouth of Torment if you have Bone Palace. Demonic Sin Ex 07:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That is inaccurate Demonic. You can skip the Rilohn Refuge mission if you have Moddok Crevice prematurely (Via vabbi tour). You can also skip the Horde of Darkness quest if you have Ruins of Morah prematurely. Other than that...you have to play through NF normally. --Next Top Runner 14:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::K, so, if anyone happens to have the quests/time to get me to ruins of morah, that would be amazing :>. Horde of Darkness with henchies is zzzz. Life Guardian 18:03, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Not a problem. Send me a PM in game (IGN: Next Top Runner) and it'll get done in no time. --Next Top Runner 15:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Sorry Life Guardian...I disconnected accidentally and I lost your username. PM me again please. --Next Top Runner 15:48, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Fiss vote on my build please lol. Demonic Sin Ex 17:37, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Why deletion? The main poiont of this build is not to list a build, but to give a detailed desolation running guide. and putting the guide on guides sections means no one is going to read them. This is not a droks/shiverpead guide. Thus this is the best way. Demonic Sin Ex 02:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) The funny thing is, it's an exact copy of the Shadow Forge Runner. Yes but it doesn't need all the skills. as mentioned dash/ds/hos is all you need. also many of the admins support this build lol.Demonic Sin Ex 02:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) yay ty the person who removed the tag :) Demonic Sin Ex 03:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :If people actually utilized guides, I'd add the tag back and ban Relyk for not discussing the removal. But it's actually pretty clear-cut here. Visitors to PvX rarely look at anything that doesn't have the 'Build:' prefix. Until guides become more integrated into PvX (lol?) that will always be the case. I have a wall of text worth of more reasons, but don't feel like posting it because /effort and /care. --Toraen 03:24, 6 October 2010 (UTC) ::Err removing a well tag with stupid reasoning wouldn't constitute a ban, don't be dumb toraen--Relyk not@Wikia 06:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::1rv or something. And I was talking about the hypothetical case where the well tag reasoning wasn't dumb. --Toraen 06:29, 6 October 2010 (UTC) So we're going to have 2 running builds with the exact same 7-skill mainbar? Cool. EisenhowerSmash! 14:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Usages. Don't make me post a wall of text on this please :( --Toraen 15:44, 6 October 2010 (UTC) ::I just don't understand how the Usage section from this build can't be posted to the existing build. No, a wall of text is not necessary. EisenhowerSmash! 18:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::It is a totally different concept from droks/shiverpeak runs, and will result in a extreme long page. Also, the main point is that you DON'T NEED ALL THE SKILL IN THE BUILD to run desolation (only dash, dwarven, and HoS as mentioned in the build). Demonic Sin Ex 18:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ONE MORE VOTE! lets keep it 5/5! someone vote 5/5 already! GO RELYK! Demonic Sin Ex 06:11, October 6, 2010 (UTC) TY guys Thanks for voting my build 5/5. for those who want an even faster deso run with no fails, message me, next top runner or any EC member for insider tips and demostrations. Demonic Sin Ex 00:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, EC's first pvx guide is up to go! :) I took in our video tutorial in "See Also" - Miss Dervissh :Please keep in mind that the guide is no longer "yours", so it'd be best to not put links to your guild website on the page. --Toraen 22:58, 15 October 2010 (UTC) ::This guide doesn't have to be "ours", but we reserve the right to post links for references that relate to the guide...even if they are from my guild. --Next Top Runner 02:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::It went to the main page of your guild, which is advertising and not really relevant to running the build. PvX isn't supposed to be a billboard for anyone's guild, just a database of builds. --Toraen 02:45, 18 October 2010 (UTC) ::::i do think that the link to guild page should not have been put up, but i also think beacon's perch should have been mentioned, as going there asking for help is one of the best ways to get help. Demonic Sin Ex 04:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::ill vote this build great when i see a better detailed description on the very first line telling u what to do? what cliff...theres a huge ass cliff, 2 groups of djinns, and not to mention the noob that posted this shoudla made a video. needs to either be taken down until a BETTER detailed description/VID is placed down, or back in testing. if u had enough time to post the "lol deatils" on here then u have time for a simple run with Fraps. this (EXAMPLE) vid si not enough.Lithril 17:25, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Lithril please add me in game, and I will show you the run. Also, the instructions are easy to follow if you read and use your common sense (which group of djinn has enough range for you to HoS off to cliff? there is only one, very obvious djinn spawn that allows you to do this, so please use ur common sense). And also, this pvx is now dead. http://www.gwpvx.com/PvX_wiki is the new pvx, so any questions u may have about this build, please post it on the other pvx. Demonic Sin Ex 02:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC)